valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harry S. Robins
thumb|200pxHarry S. Robins (* 28. November 1950 in Lebanon, Indiana, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika), auch bekannt als Hal Robins, ist ein US-amerikanischer Comic- und Drehbuchautor, Satiriker sowie Synchronsprecher. Robins gehört, neben Michael Shapiro, zu den wenigen Synchronsprechern, die in allen veröffentlichten Teilen der Half-Life-Reihe zu hören sind und damit bereits seit den 1990er-Jahren mit dem Entwickler Valve zusammenarbeiten. Seine wohl bekannteste Rolle ist Prof. Dr. Isaac Kleiner aus Half-Life 2 und seinen beiden Episoden. Leben Zunächst arbeitete Robins als Sprecher für den Rundfunk, wo er ab 1982 in der Radiosendung Puzzling Evidence gehört werden konnte. Später sammelte Robins auch Erfahrung als Autor von Drehbüchern, Comicbüchern und satirischen Schriften. Zusammen mit dem Regisseur Mike B. Anderson schrieb er so zum Beispiel das Drehbuch für den Film Kamillions, in dem er auch als Darsteller mitwirkte. Robins verkörperte dort Nathan Wingate, einen Familienpatriarchen und wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler. Seine Werke als Cartoonist erschienen in R. Crumbs Magazin Weirdo und weiteren Publikationen, darunter Legal Action Comics II und Alien Apocalypse 2006. Viele seiner Horror-Comics wurden gesammelt in Grave Yarns veröffentlicht. Außerdem schrieb und illustrierte er The Meaning of Lost and Mismatched Socks, was von Frog, Ltd. publiziert wurde, die auch sein Dinosaur Alphabet publizierten. Des Weiteren tauchte seine Arbeit auch bei populären Sammelkarten-Sets, wie Dinosaurs Attack von Topps und Tune In For Terror von Monsterwax Trading Cards auf. Als Satiriker tritt Harry S. Robins in der Rolle des Dr. Howland Owll auf, einem ranghohen Mitglied der Church of the SubGenius, einer Parodie auf religiöse Sekten. Unter dem Pseudonym trug er zu The Book of the SubGenius und Revelation X: the "Bob" Apocryphon bei. Seine Kurzgeschichte The Smoker from the Shadows, die für den Edgar Award der Mystery Writers of America nominiert wurde, erschien in der Sammlung Three-Fisted Tales of "Bob". Er trug zudem zu dem SubGenius-Comicbuch "Bob's" Favorite Comics bei, das inzwischen eine Rarität ist, da die meisten Kopien davon in einem Feuer in einem Warenhaus zerstört wurden. Robins Arbeiten wurden in dem 2006 erschienen SubGenius-Buch The Bobliographon veröffentlicht. Rollen In Videospielen *1998: Half-Life als und diverse Wissenschaftler und Soldaten der HECU. *1999: Half-Life: Opposing Force als diverse Soldaten, ein Offizier der HECU, männliche Black Ops und diverse Wissenschaftler. *2001: Half-Life: Blue Shift als Walter Bennet, Simmons und diverse Wissenschaftler. *2004: Half-Life 2 als Dr. Isaac Kleiner. *2006: Half-Life 2: Episode One als Dr. Isaac Kleiner. *2007: Half-Life 2: Episode Two als Dr. Isaac Kleiner. *2013: Dota 2 als Tinker. *2014: Plague Inc: Evolved in der Einstiegssequenz. In Serien *2002: The Conspiracy Zone. In Kurzfilmen *1992: Church of the Subgenius: Sect? Satire? Or Satanism? als Hal Robins. In Filmen *1990: Kamillions als Nathan Wingate. Trivia *Robins sprach, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Synchronsprecher, auch die Bandansage für den Anrufbeantworter des Entwicklerstudios Valve. Eine Aufnahme dessen kann hier gehört werden. *Die einzige Rolle, die Robins in Dota 2 übernahm, ist die des Helden Tinker. Dieser ist charakterlich an den von Dr, Kleiner angelehnt und zitiert teilweise die Wissenschaftler aus Half-Life. Weblinks *Offizielle Seite von Harry S. Robins *Church of the SubGenius *Datei:Favikon_IMDB.png Harry S. Robins in der Internet Movie Database en:Harry S. Robins Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve